XOXOHugs & Kisses
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: <html><head></head>Gonna warn ya now, this is made up of 100% Percabeth fluff. Some one shots. Kisses. Meeting our beloved couple. Just pure good ol' fluff</html>


**AN: 'ello humanoids! Welcome to the dirty, smuty corner of Joy's mind! P.s. If a chapter will be more lemony I will mention before! So this fiction will purely consist of kisses, maybe a few meeting Percabeth. So if you hate it don't read it, but it will be 100% FLUFF!-some stories just don't fill my Percabeth-fluff-O-meter. **

**Love ya!**

**~Joy '.'**

For the first time...

"Perce?" Annabeth mumbled , he was still feverishly working on math homework Annabeth finished ages ago. She was getting squeamish just spinning around in his desk chair while he sprawled out on his bed.

His eyes didn't leave the paper,"Hmm?" It was clear he didn't care the slightest bit, he was absorbed into his work for the very first time. Annabeth jabbed him in the ear, he yelped and looked at her.

"Wanna do so something else? This is boring!" Annabeth surprised herself as she spoke, Annabeth Chase has never been known to find work boring or stupid. Although she had learned AP algebra in her freshman year, which felt like she was just reliving it all again, minus the grumpy, bald teacher who labeled her a cheater for her smarts and add a hot boyfriend.

"Did Wise Girl just call homework boring? And ask to do a different activity? Why could be better?" He mocked her exact answer whenever he asked her to move over it. Annabeth blushed then smacked his arm ruffly.

Annabeth gave his lips a teasing kiss,"This" then she kissed him on the mouth, but not pulling away. Percy's hand dropped the pencil and traveled to the back of her neck, her's on the bed's edge to support herself. Then Percy hand her hips and pulled her onto the bed, so she was straddling his waist. Their lips never split, somehow the move was smooth and accident free. Annabeth and Percy became oblivious to the world, wrapped up in each other so much they never heard the door to Percy's family apartment open, or Sally call for them. They did hear the door swing open and Sally started to say something but trailed off when she saw her son and his girlfriend on his bed lip locking. She gave a stern look,

"Perseus!" She growled, unlike Annabeth and very seen her. Both teens face drained of blood, their eyes found the floor very interesting and decided to just keep them there. They sheepishly clambered off each other.

"Yes mom?" Percy gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he's always had. Sally's eyes softened a bit, but still had a hard glare to them.

Sally looked at Annabeth,"I understand what you've both been through. Together. next time lock the door, m'kay?" Sally broke out in a small smile, when the teens exhaled hugely, although their faces still stained red.

"Sure thing," Percy weakly smiled, but his nervousness still was visible on his face. Annabeth was beet red and hiding her face behind a textbook, her grey eyes peaking out.

After Sally left Annabeth nearly exploded,"Seaweed brain! You idiot!" She smacked him across the head with the textbook, Percy groaning at the hard contact.

"Hey! I'm not your punching bag for when your pissed!" Percy shot back angrily, Annabeth's eyes flared with rage.

"If you weren't such an idiot 24/7 I wouldn't be so tense! If you thought about things and considered-" Annabeth ranted

"So that's it!" Percy flung his arms up, nearly yanking his shaggy hair right out, Annabeth crossed her arms,

"Well you always go off and almost get yourself killed, then what would happen?" Her voice started as a shout, but slowly softened. The impact of the fight sinking in, resting a weight on their shoulders. Annabeth broke into tears. Ever since Percy's 8 month absent before the war, she has gone touchy of any subject close. Percy engulfed the sniffling girl, kissed her forehead and whipering how much he loves her. The two rocked back and forth,

"I'll think more next time, okay? I'm never leaving" Percy told his girlfriend confidently, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you" She sighed, the tenseness of her shoulders leaving and her body relaxing.

"I know" Percy kissed her, Annabeth smacked his arm

"Hey! Fine I love you too" He kissed her cheek, "Wanna continue?" He smirked. Annabeth nodded,

"Lock the door" She watched his back all the way to the door then back next to her on the bed, she eagerly swung her legs onto him. Their study sure didn't consist of anything mathematical.


End file.
